Road to new possibilities and beginnings
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: What happens when Dean Ambrose's childhood friend asks for help after an injury? Will a relationship be rekindled? (*Title subject to change*) my usual disclaimers apply. Mild spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Road to new possibilities and beginnings

(A/N-I only own my OC. Everything else goes to the WWE and the respective artists)

OC information:

Name-Gail Allison Hart(sometimes called Allie by her youngest cousins)

Age-23

Background-She wrestled for several independent companies such as Pro wrestling alliance, where she met both Kaitlyn and Booker T. Then, in 2008-she headed to Ultimate Pro wrestling in Los Angeles where she was scouted by long time ring announcer, Lillian Garcia. After she was able to convince her family that she wanted to be a Diva and actually had passion and talent for it, they finally accepted her decision.

Personality/back story-Outgoing, but if you're not family (or a close friend) she is very reserved and is cautious. She also is into classic rock and she also listens to some country as well as pop and J-rock. She and Dean were called up to the roster around the same time, but she arrived six months later due to the fact she had to wait for her ankle to heal, as she had suffered a sprain.

Looks-dark brown hair, blue/grey eyes, tanned skin, her hair being longish just past the shoulders with it being curly at the end with blond streaks going through it. Her height is 5'4.

Entrance theme-Give + Take by Death of Paris

Chapter 1

(Dean's point of view)-

The match had been over for at least twenty minutes when the call came in, he heard his childhood friend's voice on the other in of the line and her tone was panicked. That emotion that Dean didn't know his friend had. He however, was grateful that his stablemates were not in the room to realize his nature, at least to her.

He succeeded in calming her down. He would have to see if he could get permission for time off.

(Gail's point of view)-I knew that I could count on Jon, I just hope Dad or Uncle Stu don't find out about this. I was tired, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. Several moments later, my phone rings-I answer despite my voice being thick from sleep. I am awakened by Dean's soft but harsh voice, due on account of his northern accent; I loved his voice though considering I had a slight southern accent of my own which I was very proud of. When I go back to Canada, I usually get strange looks when I have a conversation or ordering something because of my accent-but if someone recognizes me from Raw or Smackdown people know who I am(and who my father was) several members of my family kept saying how much I looked like my cousin Natalya besides our subtle differences in height, and account of how much time I spent in Dallas for barrel racing, and how much tanner I am-but in winter, I am not tan at all.

(Bret's point of view)-

When Gail had told me she had the desire to train, I was honestly scared at first but I knew she could handle it due to the experience she's gained from watching and competing in the independent circuit. It was around 5:30 in the afternoon when I decided to check on Gail, when Dean had answered her phone. It was then that I knew she got injured.

(Gail's point of view)-

After my lesson and feeding my horse,I discovered that Dean was able to come to Canada, for down time. Currently, he was freaking out about the fact I had suffered a concussion and then hiding it from him. After I had taken a shower, he scoops me up bridal style and says, "Even though you were wearing a helmet while riding-I don't want to risk it." I sigh as I put my seatbelt on as he continues his thought-"Do you want me to call your Dad?" I nod, as I let my eyelids drop-even though Dean's urging didn't help. We arrived at the hospital a short time later, and after I fill out medical forms as well as next of kin forms. I am able to sit and am questioned by Dean until they call me back ten minutes later.

(Dean's point of view)-

It had been at least twenty minutes since the medical staff had taken her to the back. I was growing increasingly worried because I'd not heard from any doctors yet. Bret had come ten minutes after she'd been admitted-he kept tapping his foot impatiently and the longer we had to wait, I feared that he would pace a hole in the floor.

(Fifteen minutes later, Bret's point of view)

I was growing worried, and I had been able to reach Natalya and she was able to get time off and come help Dean and I with her. I knew that she would be surprised that her cousin was able to come, but she would know something's up. A male doctor, if I had to guess he was most probably in his late twenties, early thirties came up to Dean and I- he had told us that they had done the normal tests for concussions, and she had a low grade one. He had also mentioned that they had placed her on pain killers, and she was to take them when she was in pain and they were to keep her for the rest of the night for observation. Since it was so late, I decided that Dean and I should both stay. I head up first to the room that the nurse had said she was in. Once I got there, I realized that she was still asleep and didn't notice me come in-but I knew she was a hard sleeper when she's injured. I kiss her forehead lightly, so that she's aware I am here. Moments later, I hear Dean coming down the hall, the nurse on call was nice enough to bring an extra chair in here for him.

(Dean's point of view)-

I was honestly scared at seeing her in that hospital bed, I am used to seeing her strong and happy(especially when she hangs out with Natalya and Tyson). I remember when she got the news her cousin was getting married, she had invited me to the reception and the wedding where she was matron of honor. I remember that night like it was yesterday-she was dressed in a red dress, with her hair pulled up in a bun. She also had a pearl necklace on as well. I was flattered that she invited me to the wedding, and it would be only the second time she had invited me to her home in Canada.

(Bret's point of view, two hours later)-I saw the way Dean interacted with Gail when they were growing up, and I was happy when they reconnected in NXT. But when she told us that she wanted to head to the main roster a month earlier than expected-that's when she returned to Texas to check on her trainer and her lesson horse when she was helping her trainer get feed bags to the barn and she accidentally fell into a hole, and sprained her ankle. I knew she was crushed that she was not able to make her debut when requested, but luckily the fans understood. I could hear her stirring in the bed, and Dean got up to go inform the nurse. I looked up at her as she asked, "When can I go home?" I laughed and said, "You still have to wait a night, Nattie's supposed to come by in the morning and have some extra clothes for you." I could see her smile, then she asked a question that I wasn't prepared for-"When can I take a shower?" When the nurse came in a few moments later, she was finally able to.

(Dean's point of view, 3 hours later)-After she got settled again, she was finally able to sleep which in turn let Bret sleep. I watched her breathe, and I remembered what led to us meeting that day in Cincinnati. It was a couple weeks before I was to leave again for developmental and I had stopped in a record store, and that's when we locked eyes.

(Gail's point of view)-

I had hated being this way, but I knew that it is better to be safe than sorry. I just hope that I can still wrestle despite my current condition. I knew that once I got to Stamford, I'd undergo Impact testing, and since it was my first time doing it, I was nervous. I remembered when I had met Dean, I was trying to save up money for a rodeo in Cincinnati, when I had found a job in a record store. I felt at home, and 6 months later Dean and I reconnected when I was finally allowed to go to developmental.

(Natalya's point of view,forty minutes later)-

I had just finished my match against Alicia Fox, which I won-when I realized I had a few missed calls. I looked towards Tyson, curious to see if he had answered them and he nodded. "You're cousin Gail is in the hospital, Dean had called you" I was in shock, because I knew when she wasn't wrestling, she spent time riding horses to keep in shape. "TJ, I said turning to face him-"I have no choice, I have to go check on her." He nods in understanding , knowing what bond my family and I have. I quickly text Stephanie, explaining the emergency. After she okay's the off time, I quickly call the airline and get a ticket. After I finish repacking my bags, I head to the airport. About six hours later, I arrive in Canada.

(A/N-New idea, Save or Scrap?)


	2. Chapter 2-Ballad Of Youth

(**A/N-**Sorry for the wait, this chapter takes place two weeks after Gail is discharged from the hospital, and I meant to type "Maid" of honor instead of matron. As always, I only own my OC, and all music mentioned goes to the respective artists. For the sake of the story, Randy's single. We also get to see Gail's past.)

Chapter 2

(Gail's point of view)-

I was finally cleared to train and compete. Tonight, I would be in a match with Maryse and I was scheduled to win-then AJ would come down to the ring to ambush me. I sighed as I finished up lacing up my wrestling boots, which thankfully included a steel toe like my riding boots so that AJ couldn't harm my feet. I remembered that maybe I should give Ariat props when I was asked to do a question and answer session for the magazine in the coming weeks. As I hear the beginning chorus of Give + Take, I feel pumped up and ready to get my shot at the title, and to prove the determination of the Hart family is still alive within me.

(Dean's point of view)

I was currently in the locker room watching Gail's match. Surprisingly, the guys didn't want to watch the match-and I understood why, because I've not told them of the origin of my close relationship with her. As I see her hand raised in victory, I notice that her entrance theme has been replaced by one I thought I wouldn't hear now. I cringed to myself when I hear AJ's theme. I immediately sprint to guerrilla, because I knew that Gail couldn't afford another injury. I ask the crew not to play the shield's theme-they give me a strange look but obliged anyway. I had the song "Bad Attitude" by Honeymoon Suite in my head, but then I remember that it's one of the bands that Gail had introduced me to in developmental. I smirked as I came down the arena's staircase. When I approached the steps, AJ darted to the back and Gail stood as still as a stone. As I got closer, I realized why she wasn't moving-she had done something to her wrist and couldn't remember the last half of her match. Then I heard, Orton's entrance theme, I yelled towards her "Run"! But she could not move because Randy was addressing her. As Randy said-"So Gail, you're depending on your shield boy-toy?" Then as he heads closer to her, he remarks-"Don't you remember when I loved you?" I noticed that he smirks as he was taunting her. I gritted my teeth to show my anger towards Randy. Now I really can't wait for our match at Elimation Chamber. "Don't come any closer" I growled towards Randy when he walked towards her. I could see a look of fear on her face.

(Gail's point of view)-

I'd heard stories of Randy's reputation from my dad and Uncle Stu, and they would comment about his attitude and personality-especially when he was known as "The legend killer". I also knew in the back of my mind that Dean was planning something, but I wouldn't let him do it because since my indies days, I've held my own. As I am trying to wrap my head around what just happened, I hear my phone ring and if I had to guess I think Dad or Uncle Stu is calling. I sigh and groan inwardly and finally answer the phone. After twenty minutes of talking to my Dad and getting him to not worry, I start gathering my belongings so that I can leave when Raw concluded in fifteen minutes. I don't remember the last time I was actually excited to leave an arena. I heard a knock at my door, and I get up to answer it. I discover Randy at my door-"_Wonder what he wants?" _I thought quickly. Against my better judgement, I let him come in. I sigh and ask, "What do you want, Randy? Or are you just here to force me to love you again?" I could feel my heart beating rapidly and in order to calm myself I think of my favorite j-rock song called "The Beginning" by One Ok Rock. Eventually, I am calm and ask Randy one simple question-"Randy, why are you doing this?" I could see him smirking again and I knew that I might not like the answer-but considering he's Champion, I know he can throw his weight around. He smiles and says, "To make Dean Ambrose crumble under pressure of loosing you again." He then walks out of my room and I send a panicked text to Dean.

(*Flashback-It was 2005, when I had returned to the WWE for two years and I was the number one contender for the Women's title. At a Raw that evening, apparently Ric Flair and Hunter had enough of Randy in Evolution. I remember being in the locker room stretching for my match when Randy storms in and starts accusing me of botching his matches, when in reality-I was just his valet. Then he starts yelling at me again, and everything goes black. The last thing I remember is Batista trying to wake me up and get me to safety*) I cringed at the memory when I hear another knock-this time I was greeted by Jon. " I got your text, what's wrong?" That was then I told Jon about the first run of my career, but not about what Randy had told me an hour ago.

(Dean's point of view)-I knew she was upset about something, but I knew better than to get mad at her considering that she knows what's best for her. She had returned from her shower and I can hear her hair dryer going and a few moments later her phone rings-I decided to let it go to voicemail, but from the caller identification, David's calling. I wonder what he wants to talk to her about, but I know it's family matters probably. I can hear "I'm A Believer" by Giant coming from her iPod. I smiled, knowing that she's got something up her sleeve. A few moments later, she comes out of the bathroom with a Clemson shirt on and black yoga pants. I grin, and she says-"Did I miss any calls while I was gone?" I nod and say, "Just one from David". She dresses out of her shower clothes into a pair of her good jeans and a purple tank top under her North Face jacket.

(Gail's point of view, later that afternoon)-

I was able to convince Jon to come with me to the mall. The mall wasn't really crowded considering it was Monday morning after the holidays and most people were either at school or work. I grin when we reach Hot Topic, because I had been wanting some new shirts, and I needed to find a new belly button ring. Five minutes later, I find what I am looking for and pay so that Jon and I can go to the next store. I have a grin on my face when we get to the next store front-it's Victoria Secret. I chuckled to myself as we enter the store. I really needed to get extra stuff for my bag, and some other perfume extras for AJ and Brie as well since they'd been helping me a lot backstage. When I head towards the underwear section, I can see that Jon has picked me out a pair of underwear in my correct size-I blush quickly. I head over towards the yoga pants section, I begin to hear the shield's theme. I look at Jon curiously as he says, "Wasn't me." I think otherwise. After I select the two pairs of yoga pants I want, We headed towards the register. Where I run into an old friend who got curious. When she recognizes Jon, she gets all giddy and asks if Seth's single. Naturally I tell her yes, and give her the money for my items as well as one backstage pass to Raw in El Paso. A couple moments later, we arrived back at the car to head back to the hotel. I knew that AJ and Brie were going to enjoy the gifts I brought back for them. Before we left for El Paso, I decided to touch base with David, to make sure everything was alright. That's when David dropped a secret, he was coming to the Smackdown taping the next evening. My mind had remembered the card and Randy and Dean were scheduled to have a match, which means that David's going to learn everything sooner or later. I just hope that Randy hasn't learned of my cousin coming to Smackdown, because if he has-I don't know what he'll do then.

(Twenty minutes later, Randy's point of view)-I had received a call from Hunter saying they were going to have two special guests at Raw next week. I wonder, and I have an idea of whom the guests may be-but I don't say a thing.

(A/N-Have a great Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) everyone! I'll try to post the first week of Jan. Any theories of the second guest on Raw?)


	3. Chapter 3-Don't Look Back

(A\N-As usual, I only own my OC and any other non-canon characters I bring in, and WWE owns the rest. Please read and enjoy! Hope everyone had a great Holiday, because I did! Might feature spoilers from Raw 12/31/13) Also, please tell me if you think I should increase the story rating to M, because of my song choices. This is the longest chapter I have written for this, and please have a safe and Happy New Years.

Chapter 3

(Gail's point of view)-Over the next week, Randy didn't cease in the taunting and I could tell it was getting under Dean's skin and I could tell Roman and Seth were also feeling the effects of what is currently going on. I also couldn't hide the fact that David had returned any longer. I also couldn't disregard the fact that he wouldn't let me go to the ring alone, even when accompanied by the boys or Dean. Frankly, it was starting to get under my skin. Thank goodness I was still able to room with Dean-that's thanks to month long room assignments in each hotel we visit. David had decided that he'd room with Tyson and Natalya. I can definitely sense that David being here definitely caused more trouble than we all expected, but I knew tonight's taping of Smackdown will cause David to have more questions than answers about what exactly is going on. I just hope he doesn't say anything to Dad. Tonight, I decided to not care about my personal problems and just focusing on trying to get my title shot later on in the night. Through the grapevine, I'd heard that both Dean and David were going to be at commentary, so to see how they'll get along(and if they do)will be interesting to say the least, I sighed as I head to catering to grab a quick bite to eat. I can only hope that Dean and David can keep things civil, but considering this was their first meeting, I am unsure. I look around and as I silently pop a grape into my mouth-I look up and see Dean. Then after I finish my bowl of grapes, I head off to the back so that I can stretch without prying eyes. Since I know that Dean would be watching, I didn't want to risk anymore injuries. I look at my phone and realized I have to be in guerrilla in five minutes. I pass by Paul Heyman who has a smirk on his face. I wonder what that could be about, then I pass by Curtis who offers to hang on to my phone, as I am about to say yes, I notice Dean coming up to wish me luck in my match and he takes my phone from my hands and kisses my cheek. I blush lightly when I hear a chorus of "Awes" and at that moment, I am glad David was asked to come out first to commentary.

(Dean's point of view)-After AJ comes out in her usual fashion, I noticed that Dolph accompanies her this time around. I was slightly confused because I thought that their relationship ended a year ago. Maybe it was a good thing I was out here. As AJ's applied the Black widow on Gail, I notice she's not tapping out. The ref calls for the bell, then Justin Roberts says, "Your winner by submission, AJ Lee!" As I see her body go limp, I knew something wasn't right-and more importantly, this wasn't kayfabe. I look towards David and he says, I'll get her legs, if you get her head". I nodded quickly as I got underneath the ropes. Moments later, we are in the locker room when she starts talking. "Why does this happen to me? This was my last chance at the title". I go hug her and she has the tightest grip on me and I just let her cry, while I hope she'd get another chance.

(A hour later, Gail's point of view)-

I honestly didn't have any reason for my blackout, but I knew that I should follow Dean's advice because I didn't want to risk anything more, but I wanted to drive back to the hotel and rest. Luckily, I knew a quick way to get to the hotel-I decided to call a taxi. When I get to the hotel after I have paid my cab fair, I hear "Reason To Live" by Kiss. That's when I realize how much I need Jon right now-but then my mind flashes back to the first time I ever rode, I am smiling through my tears-I look at my phone and realize Jon will be coming up to the room any second. I proceeded to go in the bathroom so that I could take my smeared makeup off before Jon realizes I've been crying.

(Dean's point of view)-"Babe, you in here?" I call and I here a muffled "yes". I know that she's probably brushing her teeth or putting her retainer in so I wait a few moments before I talk to her. She opens the door, she's dressed in her night clothes, but she looks cold-I ask, "Are you cold?" Then I touch her arm and realize there are goose bumps. I chuckle, and then pull out a black hoodie from my Moxley days and then spray a little Axe Phoenix on it-she smiles and then puts it on.

(Gail's point of view)-I woke up with Dean's arms around me, and I couldn't get up because he was holding me in a grip-but then my phone rings and it's a group text from Roman and Seth-"Do you guys know what time it is?" I quickly type my passcode and realize that it is 10:15; we are scheduled to be at the gym in less than fifteen minutes-I proceeded to shake Dean and he proceeded to pull the covers back and quickly puts on his gym clothes which consist of a black tank, and a blue hoodie to cover his body up because of the cold weather Chicago was experiencing, and a pair of black sweat pants. I am dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt, with an aqua blue Victoria secret hoodie underneath and I am wearing my yoga pants to keep warm, I quickly put on my Nike training sneakers and head out the door quickly with Dean, while Roman and Seth wait downstairs in the lobby. I didn't want to say anything to Dean, but I feel like something bad is going to happen, I just can't tell what it is. As we got off the elevator, my blood ran cold and my grip around Dean's arm tightened. He must of sensed my nervousness when he looked at me with a "Don't worry, Me, Seth and Roman will protect you" look. I smiled sadly, knowing that I'll get ask about it later, but I knew I was just plain emotional right now anyway. My thoughts drifted off to the next city we were to taping in, which was Los Angeles, which meant I could most probably show Dean and the guys where my indies days started. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I see Randy, smirking towards me-I just wish I knew what he was planning, or if Stephanie and Hunter were putting him up to this, but I knew that what Randy was currently doing was way to personal for them to find out about.

(*Flashback, 2003-One night after Raw, I was finishing my match against Beth Phoenix and Randy at the time he was my on-screen boyfriend, and he was rough towards me emotionally, to say the least. I still remember what he said to me that night, "You only are here because of me, you're worthless of any chance they give you". After he finished, I slapped him and apparently Matt and Vickie had heard the fight, and I quickly thought of a lie to get them off my back, but that only worked for a night because Matt had quickly noticed the bruises around my wrist, and my shoulder area.)* That brought a shudder to my body when I woke up with a start-I place my hand where Dean had been sleeping, when I discover that their is nothing but an empty sheet. I started panicking, despite the fact I somehow knew he was going to be okay.

(Dean's point of view)-It was nine am when I went to the vending machine, and I thought that Gail would be able to sleep if I left the room, but apparently not because I hear a light scream. I knew the sound of the scream, I get my drink out of the vending machine and head back towards our room, and I then debated if I should call Natalya, and I do. Soon, Nattie comes seconds later after I texted her, then she asks a question I really didn't know the answer to-"Is this one of her night terrors?" When I look back at Nattie, I am unable to give her an answer. She called David, and had him meet us at our hotel room. A couple moments later, we arrived at the room and we see her on the bed crying, but her face shows she's happy to see us. At five thirty, we all arrived at the arena trying to piece together what we'd found out this morning. When the guys had arrived in the locker room, Roman sees that I wasn't as talkative as I usually am when it comes time to plan our strategies for our match against the Wyatt Family. I decided to check up on Gail, who was in the Divas locker room, preparing for her match against the total divas.

(Seth's point of view)-I decided to check on Gail before she'd go to Guerilla, but considering we'd never been formally introduced-I had an idea as I had heard through the grapevine that she was going to be involved when Daniel lost to the family, to convince them that he had to remain with Brie. Then, Brie would get involved to help her fiancé. As I see the shade of strawberry blonde walking down the hallway, I walked up to her slowly. I see that she has her ipod in her ears, and I can hear the faint start of an AC/DC song as she headed to an equipment area to use as a stretching aide. She looked at me and said, "I wouldn't want to tear another muscle in my match against Michelle." Then after a few more moments, she steps by me and says, "Hope you can help me with the Wyatt's."

(About two hours later, Dean's point of view)-I could hear Bray talking about Sister Abigail, I knew this was part of the promo, but I couldn't help but be overprotective of her. Moments later, I look up at the screen and see Bray cupping her face and she looks up as Brie comes up and sees Daniel laying in a crumpled heap near the backstage area. She yells for a medic, but then she gives her attention to Gail, and I knew something wasn't right again. But I can hear her say, "I'm fine, Brie" she then gets up, but then is trapped by the Wyatt's. I decided that Seth, Roman and I should nip this now.

(Bret's point of view)-I hadn't expected this from the Wyatt family, and I was kind of glad that I was invited to the Raw before the year ended, because I had no idea this would happen. I was going to protect my girl no matter what.

(Natalya's point of view)-I was in the locker room gathering up my belongings when I had seen the Wyatt's ambush my cousin. There was no way they'd get away with this. Even though I knew the shield and my Uncle would be out their, I knew TJ and I couldn't not help her in her time of need.

(Gail's point of view)-Right now, I was currently face to face with men that were menacing and they knew I was no match for them until my father's theme came on, and then the shield's came on a moment later. I had no idea my father was here, but I am certainly glad he was. After Roman, Dean and Seth triple power bombed Rowan and Bray, my dad decided that a sharpshooter would suffice for Luke. I just hope that I'm able to be left alone by the Wyatt's for the moment.

(Song list while reading-"Tears are falling" by Kiss, "Burning Heart" by Vandenburg, "Civil War" by Guns N' Roses, "New York Groove" by Ace Frehley, "Heartbreak Station" by Cinderella, "New Girl Now" by Honeymoon Suite, "Over My Head" by King's X, "Homage" by Timber Timbre and Feist, "New Thing" by Enuff Z' Nuff, "Mama, I'm Coming Home by Ozzy Osbourne. "If You Don't Like It" by Cinderella, "Doesn't Matter" by Killer Dwarfs, "Song & Emotion" by Tesla, "The Hunter" by Dokken, "Jelly Roll" by Blue Murder, "Comin' Under Fire" by Def Leppard, "Don't Treat Me Bad" by Firehouse, "Love Kills" by Vinnie Vincent Invasion, "The Last Mile" by Cinderella,"Love Me Two Times" by The Doors, "Cry No More" by Arcade, "On The Loose" by Saga, "Girl's Got Rhythm" by AC/DC. "You've Got Another Thing Coming" by Judas Priest, "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol .)


	4. Chapter 4-Surprise!

(A/N-Excuse errors, and I only own my OCs, and this chapter has the tapings for Sat. Morning Slam and Smackdown. Second longest update of this story so far! Enjoy and if anyone has any ideas on how to add Ric Flair into this, I'd appreciate some help. Also I am thinking of changing the title so any suggestions would be great.)

(Two weeks later)

Chapter 4-Denver, Colorado

(Dean's point of view)

She had been more quiet lately which meant she was either sick or in deep thought. I really hoped she wasn't sick. I could hear "Shot In The Dark" by Ozzy Osbourne playing softly on her iPod. It was nine AM-I looked at Gail's sleeping form, and when I saw her get her passcode into the device wishing for more sleep, I decided to let her sleep a little longer. (Ten minutes later)-I could hear Roman knocking on the door, and he could see Gail wasn't up yet, "I knew traveling with a woman would cause us to be late." he said under his breath. Before he left I tell him, "You will never disrespect any woman when your around me!" I was mad, but I was determined not to show it towards Gail, I mean after all she needed my help and I would be there for her.

(Gail's point of view)-Dean had woken me up, saying that Seth and Roman had gone to the gym already and if we were going to make the taping in the next city, that I better hurry. So with that, I know I don't have time to fix my hair so I pulled it quickly into a messy bun. I am practly running to Dean's rental because this time around, I didn't reserve one of my own-that's a mistake I will never make again. While we are on the interstate towards the New Jersey state border, I realize we have a meet and greet in two days. Honestly, I was excited because when I was a wrestling fan-I never got to go to meet and greets due to my hometown not being a hot location for wrestling. I couldn't wait to meet the younger female fans and be a role model for them-but more importantly, I couldn't wait for it to be revealed that I was the Shield's girl. I had fallen asleep in the backseat and I felt really guilty about it, but unknown to Jon-I was struggling with overuse syndrome in my right hand, and it was currently effecting my thumb and basil joint-so it kept me from sleeping without medication, which I was currently out of. Maybe I could convince Jon to stop by a pharmacy. After I had changed into my workout gear, I decided I should do a few rounds with the punching bag to see if I could relieve the pain I was currently experiencing in my thumb and hand. I also decided to put my workout music on so I didn't have to hear the guys fight-I was tired, and I just wanted time for myself, was that too much to ask? The hint was taken, and I was able to finish my workout when my basil joint started throbbing. I immediately contact one of my old friends to help me out. He is a paramedic, and he owes a couple of favors. He recommended some over the counter drugs that were similar in strength and side effects to the original medication I had been taking. When Seth's done with his workout, I convince I him to drive me to the pharmacy, and maybe I can also find out why Dean was so angry at Roman earlier.

(Seth's point of view)-When Gail had asked for a ride, I knew she was in pain and that she really didn't want to bother Jon with whatever was bothering her. We headed towards my rental and headed to the nearest pharmacy that the hotel staff suggested. I also knew the tension between Jon and Joe was killing her, because I knew she considered all of us good friends, and I'll be the first to admit that I had crush on her the first time I met her, but right now I knew good and well to not say anything. We turn into the pharmacy, where I decided to let Gail go in alone in case she didn't want me to go in with her.

(Gail's point of view)-After I had paid for my medication, I head out to Colby's rental, and I didn't talk much at all-I was still mad at myself for getting involved, when there were so many rumours about the shield breaking up anyway-maybe if Jon would just understand how much I wanted a solo career he would see how much I've improved since my indies days. As we approach a red light, Colby and I make conversation-and he manages to make me laugh, which is exactly what I needed. Plus, I was also able to be pain free and to also be able to have access to my medication when my hand will throb again anytime we are doing tapings. But right now, I had to figure out what's going on between Jon and Joe before the first episode of Saturday Morning Slam is to take place. (later that Evening)And tonight, I make my debut in my first match ever on the show since my return -to say I am nervous and excited is an understatement. When I approach the divas locker room, I see AJ and Brie with a wrapped present. AJ sits down indian style and Brie starts asking me to open the two packages. I start with the one that is wrapped in pink paper with butterflies on it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the butterflies-Brie must have remembered the story I had told her about the fact I loved them. I grin as I open the box, because it felt like a heavy object. I gasped when I realize it's a replica of the title I held in Las Angeles. I hold the title close to my chest and I look at Brie and say, "Thanks so much." But then, the door opens to reveal Jon. I look up and he says, "Glad you like it, princess". "Come on in, Jon". AJ urges him, and I suprisingly don't object as I get another box placed in my hand. I hear another knock, and I am greeted by a hug from both Seth and Kaitlyn. AJ says, "Open your other one, there's two more where that came from" as Jon comes and takes a seat next to me when I posed the question-"What did I do to deserve this?" Jon and Seth both smile and say, "According to your license it's you're birthday." I see a calendar on the wall, and I realize it's February 2nd. I chuckled and said, "You guys are to much". I then opened the next present which was from AJ, she had gotten me the boxed set of Ouran High School Host club and she had included a manga that I was unable to find when we all had down time which was We Were There, she knew that I liked Sho-Jo manga. Before I was asked to leave, I received another present but I knew I'd have to open that when I got back to the hotel. A moment later, I see Dolph coming around the corner-we locked eyes for a moment when I realized that I could hear "Give + Take" being cued. I knew that Dolph understood why I had to leave at such short notice, but I could get the way his eyes looked at me-it almost seemed like he was jealous of Jon and would do anything to get me away from him, but I wonder if Nick knows something I don't? I push my nagging thoughts away as I head to guerilla, I managed to make it with a few seconds to spare. I hear the intro and slap hands quickly with the fans as I hear "I am Perfection" being cued. Suddenly my mind raced with questions, but I remember that Dolph was scheduled to be on commentary, so that eases my confusion a little. Before the ref rings the bell, I hear a girl's voice singing "Holla, Holla" I couldn't believe that Barbara had returned. I quickly wink towards Dean sitting in the middle of the commentary table. Secretly, I hope Michael doesn't bother him too much, because I think he wanted to actually wanted to see how much my skills have actually improved since we last saw each other.

(Dean's point of view)-As I was being questioned by Michael, you could definitely tell from my voice and actions that I was getting agitated, and at one point I decided to turn the tables on to Dolph because I was curious as to why he was out here during my girlfriend's match. "_Wait- Did I just say Girlfriend aloud?" _I wasn't really sure if Gail was ready for that step yet, but I knew her feelings for me.

(*Flashback-It was when we were in high school and she had been complaining of a toothache, and considering that she never says if she's in serious pain or not-I knew I had do try to do something. When lunch rolled around I noticed she didn't get anything. I finally convince her to call her mom, and when she goes to the dentist-they diagnosed it as her wisdom teeth would have to be removed. She had decided to wait until spring break to have the surgery. Her mom had called me to tell me she'd been asking for me. I eventually am able to go, and Bret comes off as a really great guy.)*

(Gail's point of view)-The bell had signaled my victory, but I could see that Dean was in his own world when Dolph sneaked into the ring. Then he comes towards me and dips me, like Fandango does with Summer Rae-to say I am taken aback is an understatement. I really didn't know what to think, I head to the locker room-avoiding everyone's gaze. Jon was a few steps behind when he was stopped by Josh Matthews to be interviewed for the WWE App.

(Josh Matthew's point of view)-I had made it a point to question Dean about the infighting that he and Roman were currently having, and judging by Dean's attitude, I knew that a really big disagreement had to have occurred, because the look in his eyes said it all. I am beginning to worry for Gail, and the fact that there is so much aggression between Roman and Dean. But, thank goodness for room assignments.

(WWE App interview, Dean's point of view)-The way Josh was questioning me got under my skin, and I kind of gathered that he was concerned about Gail's safety after it had been revealed that Randy had asked the Wyatt's to go after her. When it was revealed, it took everything in my power not to attack him like a madman.

(Gail's point of view)-It was about ten minutes before Smackdown ended, and a stage hand knocked on my door saying that I was needed. Naturally, I am leery but head to guerilla anyway. I hear "Give + Take" being cued-I get a microphone and stay where I am am at the top of the entrance ramp. My blood runs cold as I realize it's Randy who wanted to talk to me. I instinctively roll my eyes at his comments toward me. I press the microphone to say, "Randy, Why don't you just leave me alone?" Then I take a rushed breath and say, "You realize what could happen to you when Batista returns?" Not a lot of people knew about my friendship with Dave, and I was excited when he announced his return-but I knew the taunts from Randy wouldn't cease, no matter how much I wanted them to. After I finish, I drop the microphone with a thud and head back to the locker room where my dad and Jon were waiting for me. Tonight, I needed to decompress with Natalya. Maybe a pedicure would do me some good.

(Later that night, in Natalya's hotel room, Natalya's point of view)-After I had learned about what happened during the Smackdown taping from Uncle Bret, I knew that she would need sometime to vent without any male company present, even though we all knew how much Jon loved her, she was just shy to admit her feelings and besides if she admitted them now, there would be a new target placed on her back-and it wasn't from Randy, it was from the Wyatt's. I could hear her take a deep sigh when I asked her what color she'd prefer on her toes, then her nails. "French for my toes, and this pink for my fingers-I know Jon wants black polish, but it's so hard to remove." I nodded in agreement. "Has Dad texted you at all"? She asks looking at me. "No, but I am sure he will later".

(An hour later, Gail's point of view)-True to Nattie's word, Dad had texted me good night and reminded me that we were to meet for lunch that weekend. Before I dozed off, my phone rang again and the text was from Jon. I wondered if he and Roman had made up, but didn't ask. Before I fell asleep, I open the two remaining packages and I realize that one is from Roman because its a Books a Million gift card, and the last had to be from Nattie and Cameron because it was two Victoria Secret gift cards. I shake my head and smile, I fell asleep moments after telling Jon "good night" and said my prayers before I really started to drift off. I was dreaming of the last time I'd ever compete at the Calgary Stampede, in fact-Jon and Nattie were able to get a taste of something I do besides wrestling. I got second in the rankings, and I was finally able to get my pro card after that win. I was excited, but I knew I couldn't live on a rodeo earnings alone, no matter how much I would earn because you never know when your luck could run out in the circuit. Personally, I knew that Dad was excited that I was carrying on the Hart Family name and tradition. Since I was the only one awake, I was watching Grandstand since our hotel room had HorseRacing Television, and the anchors were handicapping several different races-and it was quite refreshing to not have to deal with WWE for the moment, considering I wasn't invited to the Las Vegas conference last month when Vince announced the WWE Network, but yet everyone else was in attendance. I sigh to myself when I listen to the anchors handicap the last race at Santa Anita. Even though I am here, I just feel like they hired me because of who my father is. I start packing my bag, and let my mind drift again. I just hope I can figure out what I should do before it's too late. One thing is certain, I love Jon with all my heart and I just hope he returns the favor.

I decided to text Renee and Lillian, to check on them. I set my iPod's alarm for 9:15, but in case it didn't wake me up, I called for a wake up call.

(Time skip, several hours later)-

I was awaken to the room's phone ringing, and I quickly start working on my makeup since I did most of my packing last night. I notice I have a missed text from a number I didn't readily recognize, but when I see a "_B" _as a signature-I understand that his return is real, and he proceeded to ask me if Randy had ceased in the threats, I decided to call him to explain. Afterwards, I hear a knock at the door, and I realize it's Jon and my dad. Soon, Nattie and TJ join us on the plane. About two hours into the flight, I eventually fall asleep.

(About 3 hours later, Jon's point of view)

I was going back to Canada to visit with Gail's family, and it would be great to let my body rest a while without having to deal with working out since we had about six weeks away from the ring to prevent burnout. I had heard that Gail was wanting to visit Owen and she wanted me to come with her. I didn't want to impose, but she kept insisting.

(Song list-"We're Stars" by Hear 'N Aid , "Goodbye To Romance" by Ozzy Osbourne, "Ride The Wind" by Poison, "Innocent Days" by Giant, "What Love Can Be" by Kingdom Come, "Forever Young" by Tyketto, "Am I Ever Gonna Change" by Extreme, "Rock 'N Roll party in the streets"by Axe, "Rock N Roll Gypsy" by Loudness, "Girl Panic" by Duran Duran, "Can't Hold us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, "On The Loose" by Saga, "How I Feel" by Flo Rida, "Runaway Runaway" by Duran Duran, "Stand Up" by Def Leppard, "The Hunter" by Dokken, "Feel It Again" by Honeymoon Suite, "How I Feel" by Flo Rida, "Homage" by Feist and Timber Timbre, "Last Pale Light In the West" by Ben Nichols, "Timber" by Pitbull featuring Ke$ha, "Hole Hearted" by Extreme, "On The Loose" by Saga, "Run Run Away" by Slade and "One In A Million" by Trixter, "New York Groove" by Ace Frehley, "Standing Alone" by Tyketto)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I only own my OCs.

(Three days after Allie(Gail) and Jon's arrival to Canada, Gail's point of view)

It had been a long, emotional day today because Uncle Stu had Jon and I practice in the Dungeon and today I visited with Aunt Martha alone, with the intent to see her later before I left.. It felt extremely weird to sleep in my own room again, the lavender walls and mementos from my barrel racing competitions from when I was younger. It felt good to sleep in my old bed again though, and I am glad mom and dad kept my room the way I remembered it. Even though, Jon and I had same room assignments on the road-my father wanted me to sleep in my old room, and Jon to sleep in the guest room. I sigh as I ask about dinner-it's around six, and I am really hungry. An hour later, my mom asks us to come to dinner-I arrive first, then Jon and then Dad. As I serve up my plate, I realize Mom's made me a red velvet cake, which she's always known is my favorite next to German Chocolate. As I finish my Greek salad, she winks at me and gives me a slice after my dad had left the room to answer the phone. "Saved by the ring" I whisper towards Jon. He smirks, and at this point I hope he wouldn't turn into Ambrose in front of mother. My mom looks at me questioningly, but she turns her attention towards Jon and says, "It's a pleasure to see you again Jon, I remember when Allie had sprained her ankle and she was worried she wasn't going to make it to see you and the guys debut." I look down at my nails and start biting my lip, and I hoped that this visit would continue to go smoothly. I give Jon a look, and run upstairs to my closet where I quickly find an outfit that I had been waiting to wear for a while. I quickly find the old Hart Dynasty shirt that I had kept in my closet and rarely wore it due to the fact that shirt held a lot of memories for me, considering it was a gift from Owen. And after I put on the shirt, I put on my black jeans and matching black Sperry's. I went out to the living room and Jon looked at my outfit curiously. "When are you going to wear that?" He asks and I say, "When I valet for you guys at Old School Raw, that is if you don't mind." He chuckled and said, "I know how close you are to your family, and I respect that." Even though my mother wasn't in the room, I can tell she heard the whole conversation and is smiling, remembering her brother in law.

(a few hours later, Bret's point of view)-After Allie had fallen asleep on her bed while watching horse racing(which was a usual habit for her) I notice that Jon is talking roughly to someone on the phone. I look up and realize Jon wishes to talk to me, I immediately get up and say, "What's bothering you?"

(Jon's point of view)-When Bret questions me about the phone call from Vince earlier, I knew that their were plans to break up the Shield, but I didn't know it would come before WrestleMania. To make matters worse, Gail didn't know about this-I look at Bret, and he notices that I have a worried expression on my face. Before he comes to talk, he closes the door leading upstairs to Gail's bedroom, knowing possibly that she's more liable to hear without the door being closed. After Bret finishes making sure she couldn't hear he turns to me and asks, "Why would Vince do this?" I exhale the breath I had been holding, and say-"He wants each of us to persue solo careers." I whisper the next part, "I have been asked to turn on Seth, and Roman's been asked to turn on me." I could hear Bret sigh and say, "This is what they do to every "stable", not even the Dynasty was immune". I knew that right now wasn't a time to lie, so I explained the confrontation that Roman and I before coming here, on Allie's birthday no less. Bret shared my concerns about Roman's sudden attitude change, especially now that his daughter was in the stable right now. Then I decided to tell him that Stephanie had hinted at the fact that Allie will be facing Natalya for the divas belt-They are calling it the "Battle of the Harts, but you can't tell her anything and I have decided to give Allie a promise ring and I know she'd freak if I didn't get you're permission". After Bret and I discussed about the ring, I hear the wooden door creaking, signaling that Allie has woken up. Bret looks at me and says, "I won't tell, but I am super proud." I see her heading to the fridge when I hear a thud-Bret looks at me quickly and goes to her aid. I look at Bret with concern in my eyes. "Is she okay?" He looks at me and says, "Yeah, nothing is broken." I look at her and say, "Are you sure, Princess?"

(Gail's point of view)-I don't know what caused me to faint, but I have to make sure I was hydrated enough to where it wouldn't happen again. I sighed to myself as I was watching Women's Pro Rodeo Today, and the reporter mentioned that the Calgary stampede was a week from tomorrow. I knew I couldn't do it because of Wrestlemania was at least a month away-there would be no way I could recover that quickly from a barrel race, much less wrestle the week after the stampede. I fall asleep knowing that tomorrow I'd be training with Uncle Stu again, and that my body will be even more bruised than I currently am. I am finally able to rest without waking up until I hear a knock at my door. My eyes pop open, but my body wouldn't let me get up. "Come in" I say, hoping that it is not my Uncle because doing ring work would be the last thing I need at this moment in time. To my relief, it was Aunt Martha. She sits in the rocking chair beside my bed that I had always forgotten to take down to the basement-honestly the chair looked like the Wyatt's used-it was creepy. "Are you sick?" Aunt Martha asks me. I couldn't look her in the eye, but I knew she knew I was in pain. "Yes, I am" I say in the polite tone that she was so used to me using. "If you do go into the Dungeon, be careful-alright?" I nodded as I finally got up and put on my pink and black singlet. I got up and kissed my aunt on the cheek, and hoped and prayed for an easy workout today. As I go downstairs to get a quick but easy breakfast, I see Jon coming up the stairs wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of Levi jeans I had bought him a couple months ago since I had learned he hated dressing up for anything besides the Slammys and the Hall of Fame ceremonies. I quickly finish my apple and place it into the wastebasket, and I see Jon look at me strangely. "What makes you think you can fight well with just that?" He says as I secretly take my birth control pill for the day. That was when Jon looked at me curiously-"Why do you take the pill?" I smirked and said, "Would you want to be around me while PMSing?" I got a soft, husky chuckle out of him and he says, "I get it, I really do-I'll just have to make sure I have Pamprin and Ben and Jerry's near by". I smiled slightly when I realized that he remembered what kind of ice cream brand I liked. I put my apple in the trash when Jon asks, "Scrambled, right? "With cheese and salsa?" I say, "Yes", as I get a Gatorade Rain Berry from the fridge to drink. It's kind of strange that my parents haven't woken up yet-they are usually early risers. Maybe they wanted to give Jon and I privacy. But I can't say I am not worried. After I eat my eggs, I kiss Jon on the cheek and head down to the Dungeon, hoping that I won't be as sore as I was yesterday. "Hello again Uncle Stu, I say as I see TJ in the room. "What in the world is he doing here?" I thought quickly, unsure of what is happening. "Gail, I am sure you remember TJ-Natalya's husband." I nodded slowly, knowing to expect the unexpected with Uncle Stu and his training methods. "Go stretch" he says, and I head towards the separate mat reserved for stretching. After a few moments, TJ joins me. "You need to work on your Sharpshooter, but since Natalya has claimed that as her own, you and I are going to have to create a different submission for you to use in your upcoming matches." "If you want, we can get Jon to help as well." I think over his suggestion for a moment, and I decided that Jon should be able to help me with this as well as TJ. After I had returned from getting Jon, I headed back and started with my ring work by perfecting my clotheslines. Then Jon jumps into the ring with me, catching me by surprise by pulling me into a sleeper hold, he and I had worked on my submission move which would be a variation of the four figure leg lock. A moment later, I was feeling extreme pressure on my back and shoulder. When Jon finally let me out of the hold, I collapsed onto the mat and our lips met. Jon knew my boundaries though, and he was very respectful of them-and after we finished making out, I headed towards my room to shower since I had a separate bathroom in my room. It took me longer to shower due the fact I had to take extra care with the bruises on my skin and the ones that were about to form. "Ow" I whispered silently to myself when I got out of my tub. After I had dried off my hair, I dress in an old shirt and a pair of soffe shorts, but since I am cold-I pull on my robe. I go downstairs where Jon's waiting to talk to me. I go by the freezer to grab my ice cream pint and a spoon and wonder what Jon had to say. Slowly but carefully I reach the couch where Jon is waiting on me. He begins to rub small circles around my back, it was soothing. "Did I hurt you?" He asks me and say, "No, you didn't-you just took me by suprise, that's all". I pause to get a bite of ice cream. "Glad you are okay, Princess and by the way-you're mom and Dad had gone out on a date tonight-they told me to tell you." I smiled, knowing that Jon most probably had something up his sleeve. When he started watching an action movie, I started dozing off when he let a velvet box slip from his pocket. I smiled, wondering what he was up to but tiredness was taking me down. The last thing I remember was someone coaxing me to bed. "Goodnight, Princess" he says.

(An hour later, Jon's point of view)-

TJ looks at me worriedly and then asks me, "Why didn't you give her that, tonight?" I grin and say, "You saw how hard we worked with her today in the Dungeon, and besides I have it all planned-she had told me that she's going riding tomorrow, so I have decided that I'll see if I can ride with her and give her this. I open the box to show TJ a promise ring that will double as an engagement ring. He smiles saying, "I know she will love it, and Nattie will be excited for her-but have you ever ridden a horse?" I lower my voice and say, "No, I haven't but at least I'm willing to learn." After bidding good night to TJ, I headed to my guest bed.

(The next morning, Gail's point of view)-I didn't wake up as sore as I had been while training. I go into the guest bedroom and give Jon a kiss on the cheek, then I go towards the kitchen to get myself breakfast. As I popped the cinnamon muffins into the oven, I started to stretch for this afternoon's lesson-today my trainer and I would be trail riding-though I had the feeling she wasn't telling me something, and come to think of it-Jon had been acting like he had swallowed a canary, and I gathered he was keeping something from me, I just didn't know what. My trainer had told me to bring my camera, sure I was confused but charged the battery anyway. As I went outside towards my car to make sure my reins and saddle pads were in the trunk. I headed back inside and put on my boots and went to my car again to put my helmet in the back seat. When I returned back inside, I noticed Jon was leaving to go to Tractor Supply, he said that he wanted to get a pair of cowboy boots and he'd see me after my lesson. The visual of Jon in cowboy boots was perplexing but it was definitely attractive. He finishes by saying, "I've decided to get a pair of Ariats like yours, the Heritage lacer." I smiled, and kissed him goodbye and headed to my car. It was kind of nice that I finally found someone that supported my hobby besides wrestling, and actually got along with my mother and father was a definite plus. I smiled as I turned on to the interstate seeing as how the barn was forty-five minutes away from my parents house.

(Meanwhile back at the Harts, Jon's point of view)-I quickly find the number of Allie's trainer, thanks to Bret and text her to ask her to stall-at first she seems confused, but once she realizes my plan she readily agrees. I quickly grab the Tractor Supply bag and head to the barn, but first I triple check that I hadn't forgot anything.

(Allie's point of view)-My trainer kept stalling on us going on a trail ride, saying that one of her friends was coming and they were stuck in traffic. I on the other hand remembered the conversation Jon and I had discussing what type of boots he should get. That's when a lightbulb went off in my head, he was going with us to ride today. I smiled as I finished getting the saddles ready. That's when I saw Jon driving up in his Ram. Usually he preferred compact cars when we were on the road because those cars are cheaper to rent when we are on the road. But for his personal use, he liked trucks. "Saddle up, stranger" I say. As he finishes by attaching the breast collar to the d-ring, I give him the mounting block and make sure that he got into the saddle correctly. Afterwards, my trainer gives me a leg up and she gets herself up by using the fence. Then, after checking for traffic we head into the woods. Near a creek, we stopped naturally I got curious. "Jon, Are you okay?" I ask as I see him dismount. He chuckled huskily saying, "Yes, I am" and then my eyes fill up with tears when I realize he's on one knee. "Oh, Jon" I say breathlessly. After a pause he says, "will you marry me?" As I wipe a tear I say, "Yes, forever"! After kissing me despite the fact he and I both had helmets on-he mounts back up. Needless to say, my parents are going to be excited, and I couldn't wait to tell everyone. The locker room is certainly going to be buzzing in regards to this news.

(A/N-Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this and review if you liked this! Thanks so much for your support while writing this. The next chapter should be up in the next two to three weeks, depending on my schedule and how much time I have to write. By the way, this is third longest chapter of this.)

(Song list-"Blow"by Ke$ha, "Fly Me courageous" by Drivin' 'N Cryin', "The Lady Wore Black" by Queensryche, "Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, "Face The Day" by Great White, "Cry No More" by Arcade, "Rock N' Roll Junkie" by Motley Crüe. "Down Incognito" by Winger, "The Hunter" by Dokken, "Decadence Dance" by Extreme, "Innocent Days" by Giant, "Feel It Again" by Honeymoon Suite, "Wait for you" by Bonham, "Am I Ever Gonna Change" by Extreme, "Jelly Roll" by Blue Murder, "Run Run Away" by Slade, "Homage" by Timber Timbre and Feist, "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, "The Beginning" by One Ok Rock)


	6. Chapter 6-Backlash and Questions

Chapter 6

(A/N 1-This takes place two weeks after the proposal-two days before Survivor Series, and as usual I only own my OCs and excuse spelling.)

(Jon's point of view)-

I was currently in the locker room preparing for a promo that Colby and I were to be addressing Rowan Harper and Bray Wyatt. I had noticed how happier Gail had been, and I honestly enjoyed that ride more than I thought I would. As I lace up my wrestling boots, I can see that tears are forming on her face, so I hug her and don't let go until I hear a knock at the door, and I hear her say softly, "Be careful". I nod, and soon I meet up with Seth.

(A few moments later, Allie's point of view)

I look up at the television that had Raw going all night long. My breath hitches when I hear the Wyatt's theme-My gut tells me this isn't just a promo, it is also a match. I just wonder why Jon would keep this kind of news hidden from me. Maybe its because he knew I had a match after his facing Alicia Fox-it was just a regular Divas match, but I had a feeling that my family would be watching even though this wasn't a title match. I hope and pray I make Dad and Uncle Stu proud-because I was now considered part of the new generation of Harts. Unknown to everyone, I'd been feeling nauseated for a couple days, but I knew I had my period since we had left Canada. I visited with Aunt Martha, and I could tell that my short visit brought back bittersweet memories and I could tell she didn't want me to leave. Luckily, I had brought my camera and I was able to look at old pictures that I had taken during various rides when I was in Canada. Tonight, I was to have a meeting with Stephanie, "I wonder what's happening with this new storyline I am supposed to have" I wonder silently as I hear steel toed boots coming down the hall. I knew it had to be Jon, so I quickly change the channel back to the live feed instead of racing that I'd been watching-because an important stakes race was coming up and I wanted to go see it, but couldn't due to the fact Wrestlemania was that week. I exhale and I hear Jon knocking and I let him in.

"Are you heading to Stephanie's office" he asks. "In a few minutes, why?" He takes me by the arm, cups my face and kisses me with as much passion as he could muster. "Do I have to leave?" I ask breathlessly, trying to redo my hair as quickly as I could before the meeting and reapplied my lipstick. "See you later, Jon." He nodded and I closed the door silently behind me. I quickly approach a stagehand, and asks where Stephanie's office was as it changes with each arena. He gives me the directions, and I quickly head to the left and find the office quicker than expected. "Welcome, Alison" Stephanie says cheerfully, meanwhile I am taken aback by the cheeriness of her tone because that's not what I expect. She must really be excited about this new storyline involving me. I am offered a seat, and gladly take it as I don't know what she's going to say, but judging by her tone-I can tell she's got big plans for me. She offers me coffee, but I kindly decline because I knew it was almost nine PM-and coffee or caffeine in general can keep me up for hours.

She smiles as she gets her coffee, and sits down again. "Allison, You know I am not going to sugarcoat things regarding this new storyline, right?" I nodded instinctively, as I wondered where she was going with this.

A few moments later, she brings me a script and I read the fourth page as she asks me to and I realize that Nattie and I were to face each other for the divas belt, as Natalya was champion at this moment. Inside I was thrilled, but I knew that she was going to put up a fight-because that title meant everything to her since she didn't have children yet. But I was really excited for myself because this would be my first reign as champion if I win the match. With Jon being the longest reigning US Champion, I think it would be awesome to add more bling to the Shield and prove that I'm not just eye candy. I smiled to myself as I run straight into a broad chest I knew well-it was Randy. I quickly separate from his arm length which he had extended to help me up. I say, "Hello, Randy" and then I make sure my left hand comes into his view, as I was currently wearing my ring because tonight, I was getting interviewed by Renee Young, where Jon and I both would publicly announce our engagement. I quickly make my way back towards the locker room when I am tapped on the shoulder by a stagehand. "Excuse me, Miss Hart-but you are needed at the guerilla position immediately." Something in his tone was scaring me, so I didn't hesitate to get down there as quickly as I could. I tell the stagehand near the apron not to play my music-he looks at me curiously, but obliges my request. I stay near the back in case of a potential ambush like last time.

My eyes are transfixed at everything going on in the ring-I could feel tension rise between Bray and Harper due to the fact that Jon and Colby were dominating them. I cheered a little, knowing that the guys would need encouragement to keep up the fast pace that the match currently was. I hear someone talking through the curtain and I try to continue to focus on the guys' match, but when the match spills into the area near the ramp-I knew my cover had been blown. I just wonder if that stagehand was setting me up for something. "Allie?" I hear Jon say. "I'm not going to let you do this Jon, let me take on Rowan". He looks at me tiredly, and he reluctantly agrees. After nodding quickly, I head into the ring where I get jumped by Bray. But then I quickly remember the training I had-I went for Bray's knees, and sure enough I have him where I want him. I smile a smile of satisfaction when he taps out after using the sharpshooter to my advantage. So, naturally I hear my Dad's theme being played when I am declared the winner. I looked over towards the commentary table and I see Josh and Matt discussing about what just happened. I get a microphone from Lillian and say, "This proves my point-I am not afraid of the Wyatt's." I take a deep breath and hear "Voices" playing-I really didn't expect this. I position myself near the end of the ring, and grip the ropes tight-so that if I needed to I'd get better momentum to kick him if need presented itself. As he headed closer towards the ring steps-everything came back in flashes and it felt horrible. My eyes scanned the arena and the back staircases for anyone-no such luck. I was trapped, and there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe Aunt Martha was right.

(In the locker room, Dolph's point of view)-As usual, I was watching the live feed of Raw and I realized something was extremely off when I heard "Voices" pulse through the arena. I couldn't believe that Jon and the guys actually left her alone with Randy considering what happened in the attitude era. I didn't realize that Randy's personality could change that fast.

(Meanwhile, in the ring-Randy's point of view)-I really didn't know she'd be out there I knew she could fight. I grab a microphone and say, "So how does it feel to be alone with the one man you despise so much?" I looked in her eyes, and I could tell she was furious. She then grabs her microphone and says, "You don't put fear in me anymore, Randy". "I have learned from you, you've made me stronger". As I am about to speak, I hear "Perfection" blasting through the arena speakers. At this point, I circle Allie and she tries to run, but eventually quits pacing when she knows it's useless. By now, the universe has started chanting. I see Dolph approaching the last step of the ring. I look him straight in the eye and ask him, "Do you really want me to do this?" I say this with the cockiest smirk on my face. I then get closer towards her and set her up for an RKO. After I leave the ring, I hear the Wyatt's theme as Bray laughs while everyone is still trying to piece together what exactly happened. Eventually, the paramedics get her to a stretcher and Dolph gets Jon and headed to the hospital with her. Pretty soon, the entire locker room is informed about the attack-I had heard through Twitter that Stephanie and Hunter as well as Vince would be punishing Randy for the attack. No one has been able to contact Bret. However, Natalya and David were already getting to the hospital.

(Twenty minutes earlier, Martha's point of view)-

Something had told me to watch Raw, so I go with my gut and flipped the channel to Raw. Then I remember that Allie has a divas match tonight and she also would get a chance to introduce her new submission move that she came up with during her time in the Dungeon. I see Randy approaching the ring to talk to her. The hair on the back of my neck stands up-I knew of her relationship with Randy and from what she told me, I knew not to trust him. I watch in horror as her friend Dolph (I believe she said his name was). is trying to talk him out of RKOing her, but she gets RKO-ed anyway. I watched as he slammed her down the mat and her neck snaps back, I knew it was bad. I quickly remember that she told me that Raw would be in North Dakota, so I quickly text Natalya. A few moments later, she texts me back and says that she's in fair condition, but it's still needed to be monitored. To make things worse, Jon is blaming himself for not helping her, but he vows his revenge towards Randy but he knows that she needs to recover first. A few moments later, I am greeted by Natalya and David.

(Jon's point of view)-I knew I shouldn't have let her help Colby and I win the match, let alone be alone with Randy. I didn't know that he could sink that low. I look over and see a male nurse with a chart in his hand coming towards me. On instinct, I get up and realize that he's the attending nurse for the night shift. "Mr. Good, she's been medicated-but keeps asking for you and her cousins-he gestured towards Natalya and David. But however, considering she's still medicated-only one of you can go in until the medications wear off." We all nodded in understanding.

(Meanwhile, back at the arena-Hunter's point of view)-I was beyond livid, because Randy had done something unthinkable. Everyone who knows me, knows that I treat the Divas like family or sisters even. Randy knew that she was in the running for the Divas Championship, but he took her opportunity and made all of us realize who runs the show-regardless if we wanted to or not. Vince, myself and Stephanie and I all agreed on one thing-Randy has to learn his lesson and that we all have control and we aren't relinquishing that anytime soon. After Stephanie and Vince left-I headed to my office quietly in the arena and tried to make sense of what his punishment should be. Vince and I agreed on one thing-we couldn't have Randy doing this to any female talent, I remember the night he did it to Trish, we(and the company as a whole) dealt with backlash towards the incident. I couldn't let that happen again, because if I did-I'd be proving Randy's point and I had to let him know that we weren't push overs. I proceeded to call Jon and check up on Allie and got an update. About an hour later, I get the legal team at the ready. But I realize I might need David Otunga's expertise on this one as well. When Stephanie and I arrived back at the hotel, my cell phone rings. I quickly answer it after it rings twice. It was Jon giving me Allie's status-he mentioned that she'd have to stay for an extra day for observation, but would make it back to both New Jersey and Delaware for the meet and greets that were planned later in that week. Stephanie then told Jon that there was no rush in getting there that the fans would understand, but everyone knew Randy had been pulled from several tapings and appearances because of this incident, and what many people didn't know was the legal action we would be taking. But at least we knew how to proceed.

(Two days later, Allie's point of view)-Tonight was a house show in Boston. I had heard that my cousin would be filling in for one of our doctors who got called away due to a family emergency. But of course, she would be at the house show so I had to make sure that I would be able to see her after the show due to the fact her husband was going on a double date with Jon and I-plus tonight I'd be revealing my engagement to my cousin and her husband. I just hope that he doesn't turn into Ambrose while meeting them. Tonight I was to be in a match against Natalya, like a Wrestlemania preview if you will-but the title wouldn't on the line until two weeks from this show. Many people were still angry about the outcome of the Royal Rumble, making their thoughts known on social media. Unlike Jon, I had a Twitter and used it often to talk to fans and do following sprees. Most of the time I embraced my true fans, and tried not to let the negativity bring me down. I was currently back near the locker room and I had my iPod softly on shuffle. I also knew that Randy had been forced to be on suspension until Hunter and the legal team will be able to negotiate a suitable punishment. My medical condition was that I broke several ribs and I have torn several ligaments in my knees and hips-which means I am out of the running for the Championship until I heal, which with any luck should be about 6-8 months. I hear knocking at the door, so I open it. I discover it's Natalya and TJ. I take a seat while they continue to come in. "Did you hear about Phil?" Natalya asks me, I say-"No, I haven't"-I am not allowed to go in ring, I am just allowed to travel. She looks me in the eye and says, "He's leaving."

(A/N-I know that there are many questions regarding Phil's departure, but in this story-he will be leaving.)

(Song List-"Standing Alone" by Tyketto, "Hole Hearted" by Extreme, "Another Rainy Night" by Queensryche, "In The End" by Black Veil Brides, "Hold on, We're going home" by Drake, "Give + Take" by Death of Paris )


End file.
